Us against the world
by vampire1031
Summary: The pack now has to get out and face the reality of the world, how will this affect them, there will be heartbreaks and very touching moments as well as some songs JojoxOC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Under the blood red moon

At the pack house things were just going as usual when Cyrus hears banging on the door, Wondering who it could be he opens the door to see the pizza guy standing their, Cyrus couldnt help but snicker at the sight of Justin in his uniform.

"Hey Cy the total is $42.65" Justin says handing Cyrus the pizza's

Cyrus hands Justin the money, Justin counting the money looks and makes a face.

"Haha what no tip?" Justin mocks as Cyrus tells Justin that they will wait for him to finish his shift.

"Oh I'm done already" Justin says as he heads back to work only to get some devistating news.

"Hey Justin, I'm sorry to say but you're fired"

"What? Why?" Justin asked

"Well the business had to take a pay cut so we gotta fire some people"

"Why not fire Jimmy, his ass never shows up for work and this is suppose to be his shift"

"Jimmy has been working here for years though"

"Oh blow it out your ass, its cause he's your son"

Justin remembering that he has the money he made from delivering the pizza's to the pack in his pocket so he just walks out and jumps into his car and heads down the road to the house, getting out of the car he slams the door which causes Shamus to walk out in his basketball shorts.

"What happend Justin?"

"I got fired"

"What? how come?"

"Because my boss is the master of all idiots"

Shamus walks with Justin into the house as they all sit in the living room and begin to watch television. It just doesn't seem to be Justin's night because on the news the guy says that Justin's fame is going down hill after his confession about dating PJ.

"God I cant seem to catch a freaking break around here" Justin says stomping off outside

"I am going to grab him" Shamus said as he runs out after Justin who is sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

"Dont worry Justin things will get better" Shamus says trying to reassure the who.

"Wake the hell up Shamus, this isnt some Fairy Tale where things end up happily ever after" Justin barks at Shamus.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to help you out" Shamus says getting defensive

"Yeah but you just live in a fantasy world where everything is peaches and creme, well reality check its not" Justin barks again.

Shamus doing the only thing he knows he wraps his arms around Justin's waist and begins to softly sob into the older whos fur.

"Oh Shamus I'm sorry for yelling at you, i didn't mean to its just that i hated working at that job and i ended up getting fired from it and fame is all i have in this world"

"Thats where you wrong you have us and family is more important than fame becaause family loves the person not their image" Shamus says still his face buried.

"Thank you Shamus" Justin says wrapping his arms around the preteen

"I love you...big brother" Shamus says

"I love you too, little one" Justin says tears filling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Green with anger

The pack members have gone away to work as the children are at home, Shamus is in his room playing games with Cyrus and Hawk, Andrew is outside skateboarding with Travis and Michelle is in her room talking on the phone.

"All right Andrew" Travis said giving his nephew a high five.

"Haha That was fun, but it will take a while until im as good as you though" Andrew said trying to catch his breath.

"Dont worry, it will take a while until I am even scratching the surface of dancing" Travis says showing Andrew what little dance moves he could do.

Off in Shamus' room they are all playing Call of Duty and it seems that Shamus is winning.

"Dang it Shamus you tweeker"

"You're just upset because I keep winning" Shamus says pushing Cyrus a bit

"I agree with Cyrus, you do tweek on your game system alot Shamus" Hawk says putting his controller down and laying back on Shamus' bed.

Its lunch time and all the kids are in the kitchen heating up left over pizza from last night. They are all conversating, all except Michelle who was just simply poking at her pizza. Shamus wondering what could be the matter decides to go and investigate.

" I will be right back, I forgot to turn off the W-box" Shamus says going upstairs but passes his room and sneaks into his cousin's room. Looking around for anything that seems out of the ordinary, he notices her fone on the bed, he quietly tip toes to the bed and picks up the fone turning it on.

He clenches his fist and tosses the phone on the bed before making his way to his room and grabbing his black baseball bat. Running down the stairs he gets stopped by the rest of the people.

"Hey Shamus, where you off to?" Travis asks

"Oh I'm going to my friend's house to hit some balls" Shamus lied

"Ok be back before the others come" Cyrus says as he finishes a slice of pizza.

"Ok" Shamus says

Shamus jumps down the steps as he heads down the street towards the apartments and walks up to a door and knocks on it, A teen who wit orange fur and streaked hair answers the door and quickly ducks a swing from a really pissed off wolf.

"Whoa whats your deal man?" the who shouts evading another hit from Shamus.

"What the hell did you do to my cousin" Shamus growls clenching his fist.

"I didn't do anything" the who shouts back trying to avoid getting his head knocked off

"Thats bullshit I seen the text that you sent her"

"I...I didn't mean for it to go that far"

"You lying bastard" Shamus says tackling the who to the ground sitting ontop of him with his hands around the who's neck chocking him.

"I swear I am going to take your life" Shamus says getting up close to the who's face

"I, I am sorry please don't kill me"

"You raped my cousin you bastard" Shamus says getting up and kicking the who in the gut making him tople over.

"I am sorry" the who coughs holding his gut

"Listen to me well ok, if my cousin gets pregnant, then you better pray that I don't ever see you again or else i will take your skull as a trophy and hang it in my room" Shamus says walking out of the house with his trust baseball bat.

Heading back home Shamus finally got relaxed enough to talk to his cousin. Entering the home he walks up to Michelle and whispers in her ear.

"Hey can i talk to you for a second" Shamus asks

"Yeah whats up Shamus?"

"I know Michelle, I know"

That just causes Michelle to break down in tears begging Shamus to keep it a secret from Lehua, Especially Siris.

A/N Don't worry they are all 17 and 18, so its ok also im stepping a small step down from fantasy and going a little more reality so i hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Only the moon can show the truth

Aaron and Pam have been wondering whats been going on with Shamus, because he has been acting very different than he usually is, normally he is very out going and talkative but it seems that he has been secretive lately,

"Pam what do you think Shamus is up to?" Aaron asks his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well he is a teenager now so who knows what he is doing, but he is our son and we raised him well so I don't think he is up to anything bad"

Elsewhere down at a nearby basketball court, Justin is shooting baskets with Shamus as a girl comes up and kisses Justin on the lips.

"Hey babe" the girl says

"How you been love" Justin says wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey Shamus, how goes it"

"Its good Mary" Shamus says taking a shot at the hoop and makes it in with a swishing sound.

"If I make this shot, Justin you have to take me out to lunch" Mary says taking a shot but misses it.

"And she fails, but don't worry babe I didnt forget about our lunch plans. I will come by around and pick you up at 3 ish ok" Justin says giving her a kiss on the neck as she walks off down the street to her home.

"Hey Justin, Can i ask you something?" Shamus asks

"Yeah what is it?" Justin asked sitting down on the court taking a sip of his Powerwho

"Well you see I like this person but I don't know how my parents will take it, I mean i really like this person and this person really likes me I just think my parents are going to say that its wrong or something" Shamus answers lowering his head.

"Hey listen to me Shamus, your parents are really understanding so if you just told them then who knows they might understand" Justin exclaims giving Shamus a pat on the back and walking back towards the house.

"I Hope they do" Shamus exclaims taking another shot at the hoop but misses.

The sun is beginning to set, and Justin is on his date with Mary, they are enjoying there lunch sharing some laughs and Mary explains to Justin that she was not really a fan until she seen him kiss PJ live on tv.

"Oh haha you seen that" Justin says laughing

"Yeah I did, then i realized that, wow this guy is cute" Mary exclaims letting out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah PJ was the first boyfriend I ever had but then he left for college so Yups" Justin says taking a bite of his burger.

"Wow, I have never seen a guy admit about being in love with another guy, but I'm glad that i got you now" Mary exclaims giving Justin a kiss on the lips as the waiter comes by with the bill, Justin being the gentleman he is ends up paying for it and leaving a tip, as they leave Justin's phone rings and its Pam asking him if he seen Shamus.

"Yeah I did, I think he is still at the park" Justin says hanging up the fone.

Pam and Aaron jump into Aaron's car and begins driving towards the park, just as luck would have it they see Shamus walking down the sidewalk hand in hand...with a guy!

A/N Oh crap, whats going to happen next, How is Aaron and Pam going to handle this? Find out in the next Chapter. Again I am going more with reality rather than fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Dad's decision.

Sitting on the couch Pam is comforting a confused Tiger, resting her arm on his shoulder, Aaron is just being overwhelmed with emotions, Shamus comes in and walks into the living room and sits down on a couch near his parents.

"Y...you wanted to see me dad" Shamus asks

"Son, who was that person you were holding hands with?" Aaron asks

"I...it was a friend dad i swear" Shamus answers back with fear in his voice.

"Son be honest with your dad and me, who was it?" Pam asks her son reassuring him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Just as Shamus was about to answer the fone rings and its Mary, as soon as Shamus hear that its Mary he is thinking that Mary is going to ask for Justin.

"Hey is Shamus there?" Mary asks

Aaron puts the phone on speaker as Mary's voice is heard by all three of them.

"H...Hey Mary, you asked for me?" Shamus asks.

"Oh hi babe, I just wanted to say that it was great fun shooting hoops with you and Justin yesterday, and thank you for holding my brothers hand, he still gets kinda scared of walking on the sidewalk by himself since our aunty got killed by a hit and run...anyway see you tomorrow love you *click*"

Shamus just stands there stunned at what he just heard, Aaron lets out a sigh of relief hearing a girls voice call Shamus babe.

"Wow son I thought you were gay for a second" Aaron says as Shamus laughs and walks up to his room. Shamus immediately calls up Mary.

"Hey thanks for saving my ass back there"

"Its ok Justin told me everything"

"Justin? how did he know?"

"You talk in your sleep, you know that right" Justin answers standing by the doorway.

Downstairs though Aaron and Pam are conversating over the whole ordeal.

"So what if our son was gay? Would you love him any less?"

"I don't know Pam, the only way we would be able to find that out is if i heard it from his own mouth that he was or not" Aaron admits putting his knuckle in his mouth.

As time passes Justin and Shamus go downstairs to greet the pack and lets them know that they will be going out for a late night game of basketball.

"Ok, dont be out to late" Vienna calls from the kitchen as Justin and some of the other boys go out and down the street to the local park.

They finally get to the park and notice the lights are on, seeing that as a sign they break off into teams and begin playing a game.

Shot, after shot the points are racking up, and the pack members are just having a blast, that is until music is heard and a few who's come out of the cars with rags hanging from their pockets.

"So what Jarvis, is this the queer that you seen walking hand in hand with his boyfriend?" one of the Who says pointing to Shamus.

"Yeah thats him, the faggot that was holding hands with his boyfriend on our street" Jarvis says.

The pack members all look at Shamus who has his head hung low tears streaming down his face. As the punks begin to walk towards Shamus, The pack members stand infront of him.

"Gay or not, he is family and I will be damned if I let you even lay a finger on him" Justin says

"Hey arent you that pop singer? Oh this night just gets better and better" Jarvis says pulling a knife from his pocket.

"I...I know you guys are ashamed of me so you guys can just leave, I wouldn't blame you for leaving me" Shamus says his head still down.

"Shut it Shamus, we never did judge anyone in the family and we dont plan on doing it now" Hawk says.

"Hey get away from my boyfriend" Mary says running to Justin's side.

"Mary get out of here its not safe" Justin pleads.

"Marybeth does not run from a fight" Mary says putting her hair up in a bun cracking her knuckles.

"I never hit a girl, but there is a time for everything I guess" A who says also pulling out a blade.

"You know what even if my dad does not accept it, I am gay and I am glad that you guys accept me" Shamus says putting on his gloves which now has spikes on it.

"That's all I wanted to know" A voice says behind the punks.

Just as Jarvis turns around he sees a large group of people standing behind them.

"And just who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am the father of that kid that you called faggot, how old are you?" Aaron asks

"21" Jarvis says.

"Thats all I needed to know" Aaron says putting on his gloves. Mana brushes his hair and smiles, Jojo lowers his mask, Koa puts his pacifier in his mouth, and here comes, Damien, James, Zeke,Seth,Vienna, Pam, Lehua, Austin, and even Zeke's friend Spike comes to support all of them carrying black bats with hoodies on. Next thing everyone does is drop when they hear a loud gun shot, When they finally looked up Jarvis and his friends are gone. And laying on the ground is Shamus wrapped in Justin's arms.

A/N Uh oh... who got shot? whats going to happen? Did Aaron accept Shamus the way he is, will they get revenge on Jarvis? Find out later


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An unlikely Hero

Its been a few weeks since the Incident with Jarvis and his gang, so things seem to be looking upward for the pack, Shamus had a long talk with his dad finally confessing the way he is and his dad accepted him for the way he is.

"Dad you seem so cool about it" Shamus exclaims

"Yeah uncle why are you so calm about your son?" Andrew asks tilting his head

"One word...Mana" Aaron says laughing as Mana and Jojo come in hand in hand

"What about me?" Mana asks

"Nothing, Shamus just admitted to me that he was gay" Aaron answers

"And you accepted it?" Mana asks

"Yeah, I mean I accepted you the way you are right bro" Aaron laughs punching Mana in the arm.

"Good cause if you didnt I was going to slap you" Mana says in a serious tone.

Its a weekend afternoon and Shamus and a few of the boys decide to go skateboarding while the girls are out shopping and getting their hair done, Mana and the others decide to go hiking to their favorite lookout. At the Hair Salon the girls are watching the news.

"Oh my goodness, look how corrupted the world is now, It is sad that the children are being raised the wrong way" Pam answers as the lady begins adding the dye to her hair.

"We can only make such a difference though, I mean we are only a few people" Lehua answers back as she is getting a pedicure.

"Yeah but what if we got the community to help" Michelle answers doing some of her homework on a nearby desk.

"Oh hun put that away its the weekend and we are out, do your homework at home, thats why its called homework"Lehua answers with a slight smirk.

"Haha ok mom" Michelle answers putting her work back in her bag.

"This just in the gang known as the lost boys are in pursuit for shooting up a local mart robbing it for only 20 dollars" the news lady says as the girls gasp seeing that the way the gang is running is past the skatepark.

At the skatepark The members are running as the cops are not far behind. Jarvis ends up tripping and landing flat on the ground, Jarvis ends up getting back up and limping trying to keep up.

"Dude we gotta go back for Jarvis"

"Fuck it, its live or die everyone for themself now"

Jarvis shouts for his friends to come aid him but they keep on running, just then Jarvis looks up and sees Shamus skateboarding again, Jarvis limps over to Shamus and taps him on the shoulder.

"Dammit what do you want?" Shamus asks dropping his board and getting into his fighting stance.

"Listen I am not here to fight, I am in pursuit by cops for something I didnt do,I need...I need help" Jarvis answers lowering his head.

"Shamus, lets turn him in, that way no one else would get mobbed like you did" Andrew says looking at Jarvis with a glare.

"But thats not what being a pack member is all about" Shamus answers back placing Jarvis' arm over his shoulder and begins to carry him.

"Shamus, what do you think you are doing?" Marcus asks

"Staying true to the meaning of the pack" Shamus answers as he helps Jarvis to a nearby dug out. At the dug out, Shamus helps Jarvis into a tunnel making sure that he is covered he takes off his helmet and hands it to Jarvis.

"Put this on, I will be back as soon as the cops are gone"

"You not going to rat me out?"

"If you say you didn't do anything then I believe you, do you trust me though?" Shamus asks

"I...I do" Jarvis said

Shamus simply nods and runs back to the skatepark just in time for the cops to arrive. As the cops get out of their car they begin to ask the pack members if they know where the thugs are, Cody rats out the other members except for Jarvis.

"You guys aren't trying to hide any of the people who were responible for the shooting are you?"

"No sir" Mike answers

"You do know if you are lying you can get arrested as well right?"

"Yes sir" Hawk answers.

As the cops hop back into the car the boys go back to the ditch and grab Jarvis from the tunnel.

"Hey I just wanted to say sorry for what happened a few weeks ago, its just that I always wanted to feel wanted and accepted and i thought the only way i could feel that is by joining a gang" Jarvis admits

"Hey don't sweat it, we all know how that feels" Damien answers

"But you guys all seem so close though and you guys arent even a gang" Jarvis answers.

"Of course not...we are a family" Shamus answers as everyone lays their hand on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rise back to fame.

Jonah, Jojo,Mana, and Spike along with Justin decide to help Justin rise back to the top of the music industry, Jojo grabbing his eye liner begins to put it on as Mana sets up his drums, Jonah sets up the amps and hooks his electric guitar to one and begins to tune it, Spike hooks his bass up and begins to tune it as Justin is on the side reciting his lyrics.

"Come on you guys its almost show time" The promoter says

"Its our first gig so lets show them what we got" Justin says as he finishes putting on his eye liner. All of them are now dressed in gothic cloths as well as having chains and spiked bracelets on there pants and wrists.

"Now ladies and gentlemen the people opening up for Simple Who, give it up for Suicide Solution" the promoter says.

Justin walks up to the mike and speaks into it in a soft voice

"This song is called Suicide Solution, its a song that helped us come up with our band name"

Mana starts it off by softly tapping on the symbols as Jojo jumps in on his acoustic guitar, followed by Jonah and Spike each on their respective instruments. and Justin begins to sing.

_ooooh yeahh  
>Its the morning time the sun will rise<br>Even though its dark and cloudy  
>The hopes and dreams of the children of the world<br>Locked up in a tower losing all forms of power  
>I want to cry i want to die i want a solution<em>

_SUICiDE all i have left is just you and me  
>SOLUTION I never want to lose you again<br>you sang songs that made me feel alive  
>All i wanted was hear all along but now its gone<br>Baby never say you'll leave me  
>Just say you want to hold me<br>I thought of suicide but found a solution  
>my solution is you...and only you<em>

_Never say never its not a fairy tale  
>not everything always ends well<br>Hunger and sorrow  
>a brighter tomorrow<br>I used to run i tried to hide  
>but now I found a Solution to Suicide.<em>

The crowd is in tears as friends are hugging each other and mourning over lost loved ones that the painful truth that is reality. Just then Simple Who comes on and gives their gratitude to Suicide Solution. Simple plan takes the stage and begins to sing one of their hit singles

_Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
>That I just can't leave behind<br>There's so many rules  
>I gotta follow<br>Cuz you can't let go_

_I don't wanna hear it  
>And I just can't believe it<br>All the stupid things you say, but_

_One day  
>I won't take this anymore<br>One day  
>I'll be old enough<br>To do what I want to  
>And I won't have to run away<br>And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
>One day<em>

_Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
>Or if you just pretend to care<br>So tell me are you  
>On a mission to bring me down?<em>

_I don't wanna hear it  
>And I just can't believe it<br>All the stupid things you say, but_

_One day  
>I won't take this anymore<br>One day  
>I'll be old enough<br>To do what I want to  
>And I won't have to run away<br>And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
>One day<em>

_Go away  
>Don't look at me<br>Cuz we're not the same  
>And you can't do nothing<br>You can say  
>That it's not okay<br>But I'm not afraid  
>And you can't do nothing<em>

_One day  
>I won't take this anymore<br>One day  
>I'll be old enough<br>To do what I want to  
>And I won't have to run away<br>And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
>One day<br>One day_

_Nanana... One day [x4]  
><em> 

The crowd goes into an uproar as Simple Who and Suicide Solution take a bow and Simple Who thanks the pack for joining them in their song.

A/N the song is one day by simple plan and the first song is something i thought up. hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A second savior

Thinking that things have finally blown over, Jarvis is back out on the streets but not back to his old ways, in fact the pack doesn't think that Jarvis is or was ever bad but simply a follower. Jojo, Jonah, Justin, and Mana are in the garage practicing another song. While Michelle, Shamus, and Andrew are working on a song and dance to show the family at night.

"So who would want to go first" Cody asks getting excited bouncing up and down in the chair

"Calm down Cody, save the excitement for after the show" Mike replies

"We will begin it" Mana says in an otherworldy tone

_Mana: Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
>Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did<br>It has not healed with time  
>It just shot down my spine _ You look so beautiful tonight<br>Remind me how you laid us down  
><em> 

_Justin: And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
>Would you find it in your heart<br>To make this go away  
>And let me rest in pieces<br>Would you find it in your heart?  
><em> 

_Jojo: To make this go away  
>And let me rest in pieces<br>Would you find it in your heart?  
>To make this go away<br>And let me rest in pieces  
>Look at me, my depth perception must be off again<br>You got much closer than I thought you did  
><em> 

_Jonah: I'm in your reach  
>You held me in your hands<br>But could you find it in your heart?  
>To make this go away<br>And let me rest in pieces  
>Would you find it in your heart?<br>To make it go away  
>And let me rest in pieces<em>

Cody, Mike, and Seth all have their lighters out waving it from side to side, the rest of the pack members are just in awe of the songs that Jojo and the band sing. But Michelle, Andrew, and Shamus want their shot now so they get in front of everyone and Michelle hits the play button as Shamus starts off the song

_Shamus: Party in the Ipanema, baby!  
><em>  
><em>Shamus: I want to party<br>I want to samba  
>I want to party<br>I want to samba_

_I want to party  
>And live my life (Andrew: live my life)<br>I want to party (party)  
>(Both) And fly<em>

_Shamus:Hi, imma fly, fly just like a bird  
>Andrew: But you are a bird!<br>Oh yeah, you're right,  
>So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)<br>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)  
>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)<em>

_Shamus:Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)  
>All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)<br>Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
>In Rio<br>Cause in Rio  
>In Rio, I realize<br>I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<br>I want to party (party)  
>(Both) And fly<em>

_Andrew: I'm that samba, samba  
>Master, master, master<br>Master, master_

_Who shouts out?  
>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<br>Blaster, blaster, blaster  
>You dance fast,<br>But I dance faster, faster, faster  
>Faster, faster<em>

_You're too slow  
>You need to catch up<em>

_Both: You can dance, and dance, but I..._

_Shamus: I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<br>I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<em>

_I want to party (party)  
>And live my life (live my life)<br>I want to party (party)  
>(Both) And fly<em>

_(Instrumental Break)_

_(Andrew howls)  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey<br>(Andrew howls)_

_Michelle: Laya 4x_

Michelle sings her part as she rolls her hands in the air and rolls her hips from side to side.__

_Hey_

_Jewel: Laya 8x_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
>(Andrew howls)<em>

_(Repeat)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

The pack members cheer as they head off to bed, Shamus has a dream that something bad is going to happen and he couldnt have been more correct. Because the very next day when Shamus goes to the skate park a couple of cops come up to him and begin to question him, after answering a few questions they take Shamus into their car as the drive down towards the courtroom.

Getting to the courtroom Shamus is escorted in and is quickly brought to the witness stand.

"SHAMUS!"Jarvis screams out

"So Shamus, are you aware that Jarvis has been in a gang and done some crimes that could send him to a detention home?" The prosecutor asks

"Yes sir" Shamus answers.

"So do you have anything to say?"

"Yes I do" Shamus says standing up infront of the courtroom.

"You have people who never knew what it meant to be cared for so they do stupid stuff to feel accepted, I am sure you all have done that at least once. And I would like to Verify that Jarvis was not associated in the shooting because he was with me and my cousins at the skate park therefore there is no proof of him even commiting the crime. Also If you think sending Jarvis to a detention home just for stealing a sandwhich, then what about the guy that raped my cousin, this isnt a court room its a room full of people corrupted with power your honor...I rest my case"

After a few hours in there Shamus and Jarvis were released as they caught the people who were associated in the shooting but as Shamus and Jarvis were walking down the steps one of the guy gave them a look and made a shooting motion with his hand at them...

A/N oh no whats going to happen...more twists to come also the songs is Hot wings from RIO and rest in pieces by saliva


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is going to be a flashback hope you enjoy

Chapter 8: The fox's glare

Lehua is sitting in her room tears just fill her eyes as her fathers voice keeps ringing in her head, she just flops onto her bed and begins to sob. She stops her crying when she sees its her friend calling her cell phone.

"Hi Lehua, how you feeling?"

"Like crap, my dad keeps yelling at me and my step mom blames me for everything" Lehua screams in a soft voice

"It's ok Lehua things will get better for you", her friend reassures her.

"Yeah but my dad says that I can't see Siris anymore and that he thinks Siris will find another girl or probably not even come for me" Lehua answers as her heart sinks to her stomach. Lehua gets up from her bed as she opens her window and turns on her radio as a song she knows begins to play.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
>There was something inside of you<br>Something I thought that I would never find  
>Angel of mine<em>

_I look at you, lookin' at me  
>Now I know why they say the best things are free<br>I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
>Angel of Mine<em>

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
>I'm different now, you helped me grow<br>You came into my life sent from above  
>When I lost all hope you showed me love<br>I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
>Angel of Mine<em>

_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
>No one in this whole world can ever compare<br>Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
>Angel of Mine<em>

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
>Deep inside I need to show<br>You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
>When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)<br>I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
>Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)<em>

_I never knew I could feel each moment  
>As if it were new,<br>Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
>I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)<br>When I first saw you I already knew  
>There was something inside of you<br>Something I thought that I would never find  
>Angel of Mine<em>

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
>When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)<br>I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
>Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)<em>

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
>I'm different now, you helped me grow<em>

_I look at you lookin' at me  
>Now I know why they say the best things are free<br>I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
>Angel of Mine<em> 

"Please come for me my fox, run across the night and sweep me off my feet my love" Lehua whispers to the night. But back at the packs house Siris is sitting on the couch next to Mana who has Jojo on his lap as they are cuddling together. Justin sitting on the other side of Siris watching television with them.

"Siris are you ok?" Justin asks.

"Fine" Siris says clearly irritated by some unknown reason.

Justin knowing Siris tackles him to the floor wrapping Siris' leg between his and begins to tickle Siris who begins to laugh his ass off.

"Come now Siris tell me or i wont stop tickling ya" Justin says

"Ok...Ok I want to go get Lehua because i know she hates where she is now" Siris says as Justin lets go of his leg.

"Well the boys are off at their school camping trip and the girls are away at a hotel and spa for a few days so lets go get her now" Justin says.

"But how though what about her dad?"

"She is 18 right, she can do what ever she wants"

"lets do it then" Siris says as Justin jumps into Siris' car with him and Mana rides with Jojo. The pack drives for well over 45 miles as they finally pull up to her house. Siris looks out the window and sees that Lehua is laying her head by the window and begins to cry. Lehua stops her crying once more when she looks at her phone and reads a text from Siris.

"Get your stuff and throw it out the window. We are coming in" the text read as lehua whispered it to herself. So she did as she was told and grabbed a bag and tossed some of her cloths in it before hurling it out the window. Siris tells Mana them that at the first sign of trouble come help, to which they all nodded.

Siris walks up to the door and knocks on it to which the Step mom answers it.

"Can i help you?"

"Yeah I'm here to pick Lehua up" Siris answers.

"She is not going with you"

"She is 18 she is old enough to make her own decisions"

Just then Lehua runs down the stairs and heads for the door when she is stopped by her dad.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING WITH HIM" the dad shouts as he begins to walk towards her Siris quickly rushes into the house which causes Mana them to come running towards the house. Siris steps between the dad and Lehua.

"She deserves to be happy" Siris says with a cold stare at her dad

"She needs to be taken cared of" the dad barks

"That we can do" Justin says.

"She needs a place to stay"

"We got that taken cared of as well" Mana says

"She doesnt have any money"

"We got that covered" Jojo says as his chains cling together against his pant leg

"Well who is going to love her?"

"I am more than capable of doing that...sir" Siris says as he wraps his arm around her waist and leads her to the door. Mana sneaks through the back door and runs around and jumps into the passenger side of the car.

"Jojo you drive" Mana says as he locks the door. Jojo walks around and jumps into the driver seat as he looks at Mana.

"Mana...where did you get the ribs"

"From the kitchen...Want some"

"no but i do want this" Jojo says licking some sauce from his lips. As Jojo begins to drive away Mana sticks his middle finger out the window and rolls it in a circle. As Siris and Lehua jump into his car, they share a passionate kiss before starting the car and driving off. As soon as the car started this song came on.

_Late at night, awake and alone  
>I count the stars in the sky<br>Every cloud that rolls by  
>and I think of you, I whisper, I wish<br>With everything that I am  
>I'll do all that I can<em>

_'Cause baby I, I just want you to see  
>That baby you mean the whole world to me<em>

_[Chorus]  
>It's so right<br>When I see the love in your eyes  
>All that I wanna do<br>Baby is to spend my life with you  
>and I know<br>As long as there is tomorrow  
>I'll be loving you right from the start<br>With all my heart_

_I can't believe what's happened to me  
>You stepped right out of my dream<br>Like nothing I'd ever seen  
>And I will love you...for the rest of my life<br>'til forever is gone  
>You'll be the one<em>

_Woh-Oh, 'Cause baby I (Baby I, Baby I...) never thought I would say  
>That baby you (Baby You) are my night and my day<em>

_It's so right  
>When I see the love in your eyes<br>All that I wanna do  
>Baby is to spend my life with you<br>and I know  
>As long as there is tomorrow<br>I'll be loving you right from the start  
>With all my heart<em>

_Woh-Oh-Oh, I know I'll be strong (I'll be strong, I'll be strong, baby)  
>With you in my arms (I want you in my arms)<br>Heaven brought us here together  
>We belong like this forever.<em>

_It's so right  
>When I see the love in your eyes<br>All that I wanna do  
>Baby is to spend my life with you<br>and I know  
>As long as there is tomorrow<br>I'll be loving you right from the start (With all my heart)  
>It's so right<br>When I see the love in your eyes  
>All that I wanna do<br>Baby is to spend my life with you  
>And I know<br>As long as there is tomorrow  
>I'll be loving you right from the start<br>With all my heart_

_(With all my heart, With all my heart)  
>Wo-oh-oh, With all my heart.<em> 

As Siris finishes singing the song he stops the car right outside of the house before placing his hand under her chin, closing the distance between them

"You will never feel or be alone ever again...I will make sure of that" Siris says before kissing her lips with passion as the moon is right over head of the car.

But back at Lehua's old house, The dad is just standing in the same place with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hun whats wrong?" asked his wife

"I want to show you something" the dad says as he turns on the computer and brings up a picture of a fox on it.

"Yeah so what about it?"

"He had those eyes" the dad says pointing to a picture of a fox standing over its child with a glare of sheer determination and fearlessness.

A/N how did you like it, I am also taking requests if anyone would like since this will be my last fic for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Cleaning out MY closet

Months have passed since the court date and Jarvis' release. Its one day before Ryan's birthday and he is so stoked about it as him, Hawk, Cyrus, Mike, Cody, and Marcus are all at the skate park enjoying their time. Showing their skills and doing their tricks, It was just a normal day.

Back at the house getting ready for lunch Lehua, Pam, Vienna, Michelle, and Luna are all in the kitchen making sandwhiches and chips for the kids to come home from school. Since it was final's week the children got out in the afternoon which made them all excited because after finals it was break time for two whole weeks.

"Hmm I wonder how PJ is doing in college?" Vienna speaks out as she places the sandwiches on a big platter.

"I'm sure he is doing fine, he is a pack member" Lehua says jokingly even though she never really did know PJ that well.

"I hope your right" Michelle says grabbing a bunch of cups from the cupboard and filling it with juice all the cups have orange juice except one, one has fruitpunch. After the pack gets home for lunch they all begin to eat their lunches as they make small talk amongst themselves. Everyone is eating except for Ryan!

"Hey Ryan you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Mana asks

"Oh no its alright I'm fine" Ryan says, but then his stomach rumbles which makes Mana get up from eating and make Ryan a sadwich and a cup of juice.

"Wow thank you Mana" Ryan answers as he closes his eyes for a few seconds,then opens it and begins eating.

"Where you thinking about something Ryan?" Shamus asks

"No I was just praying" Ryan says swallowing his food.

"Ummm, hey Mana is it ok if i sleep over tonight?" Ryan asks Mana curious to what the lion says.

"Yeah I guess it wont be to bad since you go to the same school as Shamus them, but if i can ask may i know why?" Mana asks.

Ryan makes the mistake of turning his head towards Siris and meets the fox's gaze.

"It's nothing, It's just my dad is going to be gone all night, my mom is away on a business trip, and I dont have any siblings.

"Well then yes its fine with us" Mana says.

Back at Ryan's home a mysterious figure runs in and runs into Ryans room moving his dresser from the wall which shows a hole as he reaches in pulling out a box, quickly opening it and throwing something in it before putting it back and moving the dresser back.

The next day Everyone wishes Ryan a happy birthday as they go about their day, Mana, Koa, Aaron go off to work, while the kids go to school and the girls stay home to clean up the house which they dont mind at all since the boys help when they can.

At school Ryan walks up to his locker and notices a note is sticking out, he opens the note and sees that it says 'we are coming for you" which causes Ryan to just crumple it up and throw it away in a nearby trashcan as he heads towards his last and final test.

Sitting at his desk he just fumbles with the pencil in his finger as he just cant seem to get the note out of his head. He does his best to answer the questions as the bell rings and he hands in his paper.

"I hope you studied Ryan?"

"I did sir" Ryan answers back, before turning to walk away

"That's good because I would hate to see the same thing happen to you as it did your brother"

That causes Ryan to stop dead in his tracks as he turns and slowly stalks his way back to his teachers desk before placing his palms on the desk and getting right up to the teachers face.

"Don't...you...ever...speak about my brother again ok" Ryan says before storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Ryan and his friends decide to go to the beach since it was the last day of finals which made them super stoked for their two week break. They go to the beach and do what they normally did, have a barbeque, skinboard, surf, and even boogieboard. But the sun began to set since it was after summer.

"Hey Ryan happy birthday again" Shamus calls out as Aaron picks him up.

"Hey Ryan do you want a ride home?" Aaron asks

"No its all good I can walk its only 20 minutes from here" Ryan answers back. As Aaron drives off Ryan begins to walk home, about 5 minutes into his walk he notices a blue car driving up slowly behind him. Ryan getting scared begins to run only to be blocked off by a white car. As Jarvis and his gang gets out from both of the cars.

"Well look what we got here" one of Jarvis' members say, but Jarvis doesnt answer instead he is busy doing something.

As ryan gets boxed in Jarvis makes his way to the front Grabbing Ryan by the neck bringing his face closer to Ryan before turning around and stabbing his own members causing them to drop in pain Ryan taking the opportunity begins to run home, gasping for his breath he runs into his room and moving his drawer grabbing the box, as he opens it he notices that there is well over 20,000 dollars in it and a note.

_Hey Ryan, I hope you can forgive me for the things I did in the past, I did it for you though, I didnt want you to go through the same life style as I did, thats why from drug deal to drug deal i would pocket some of the money and keep it hidden behind your drawer, brother you have something that I never had growing up and that is friends that really cared for me so please with the money I left you, go and start a new life, I will not die until I know you are safe.I love you to much younger brother to watch you get hurt. Love you with all my heart Jarvis._

As soon as he reads the note a gang member comes in and points a gun right between Ryan's eyes.

"Good night little boy" the gang member says...

A/N howz this twist? Dont worry you will find out what happens tomorrow


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Returning the favor

Ryan just stares down the barrel of the gurn pointing at his face. Clenching his eyes shut he waits for the trigger to be pulled and the bullet to end him, but before the member could pull the trigger, Someone comes busting through the room.

"Get the hell away from him" Shamus says dodging the barrel of the gun punching the guy as much times as he can, the member ends up knocking Shamus back near the window as Shamus knocks his head at the edge of the window dazing him a bit.

"I...had about enough of these games, I'm gonna put you both to sleep" the member says cocking the gun, but before he could pull the trigger again, another person comes and saves Ryan, its his big brother Jarvis.

Jarvis takes a bat to the back of his ex members head, dazing him severly and causing him to drop the gun in the process.

"Shamus, take Ryan and get somewhere safe"

"JARVIS" Ryan screams as Shamus takes him by the arm and begins to lead him out the door and down the hallway to the stairs. Back upstairs the member regains stability and picks the gun up pointing it at Jarvis.

"You couldn't have just let us take care of business"

"When it comes to my baby brother it is my business" Jarvis says

The gang member pulls the trigger shooting Jarvis in the arm, this causes Jarvis to get more pissed, Jarvis rushes his ex memberwrapping his arms around the members waist picking him up and tackling him out the window, within the few moments the fall took the member was able to shoot him a few more times.

"You...sell...out" the member says before ceasing to breath and closing his eyes finally.

Just as Ryan and Shamus get out of the house they see Jarvis and his ex member laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"JARVIS" Ryan screams as he rushes to his brother's side getting down on his knees and cradling his head in his arms.

"Ryan...I'm so sorry" Jarvis says as he coughs up some blood.

"Don't speak Jar, we will get you help right away, please just stay with me" Ryan says but when he picks up his hand its covered in blood. Shamus on the other hand is on his phone dialing 911 trying to get a ambulance.

"Ryan, I did it so that you wouldn't have to make the same mistake as I did"

"Please, Just keep quiet, you need to rest"

Just then the last two members come up and see their fallen comrade.

"You punks are dead for this"

Jarvis with the last of his strength makes his way to his feet and spreads his arms gasping for air as his body is still in pain.

"You never did know how to die Jarvis" says the members as they begin to unload clips into Jarvis body, after about 7 gun shots Jarvis finally falls, the members turn their attention to Shamus and Ryan, Shamus acting on instincts reaches into his pocket and puts his gloves on.

"That won't be necessary" A voice says as the two members turn to see the Band, Justin walks up and punches one of them to the side of his skull causing him to topple over, Mana comes up with some liquid in his mouth as Jojo tosses him a long branch with a soaked shirt tied to it. Jojo lights it up as Mana grabs it and sprays the thing in his mouth over the flame causing the flame to extend and engulf the other member burning his skin.

While the band members fight with the last gang member, Ryan is craddling Jarvis head again bawling his eyes out.

"IM SO SORRY...JARVIS!" Ryan screams.

A few hours after the tragic incident Ryan is just sitting at a park on the swing popping in his head phones he plays his brothers favorite song.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
>you were there and possibly alone.<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up all the failiures all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, let it go.<em>

_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel  
>as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<br>you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space  
>no one there to catch you in there arms<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up all the failiures all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, let it go.<em>

_(Multiple Voices)  
>Do you feel cold and lost in desperation<br>you build up all the failiures all you've known  
>remember all the sadness and frustration<br>and let it go,_

_let it go  
>let it go<br>let it go  
>let it go<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up all the failiures all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, let it go.<br>_

Ryan ends up falling asleep at the park but then a who comes and picks him up before walking down towards a house looking at the sleeping who in their arms.

A/N end of chapter 10 hope you guys like and try guess who is carrying ryan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sing along with meaning.

"Hi, its me Jojo, and today we are taking a little detour with the story, It's in dedication of alot of people and things, so I do hope you enjoy first up is Siris with 'God Bless the USA"

Siris slowly begins to strum his acoustic guitar as he hum's a melody before starting to sing

_If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_I'd hoped for all my life  
>And I had to start again<br>With just my family by my side  
>I'd thank my God above<br>To be living here today  
>'Cause the flag still stands for freedom<br>And they can't take that away  
>And I'm proud to be an American<br>Where at least I know I'm free  
>And I won't forget the men who died<br>Who gave that right to me  
>And I gladly stand up next to you<br>And defend her still today  
>'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land<br>God Bless the USA  
>From the lakes of Minnesota<br>To the hills of Tennessee  
>Across the plains of Texas<br>From sea to shining sea  
>From Detroit down to Houston<br>And New York to LA  
>There's pride in every American heart<br>And it's time we stand and say  
><em> 

Now its Jojo and Mana's turn to sing a song

_Watch my life,  
>Pass me by,<br>In the rear view mirror  
>Pictures frozen in time<br>Are becoming clearer  
>I don't wanna waste another day<br>Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

_[Chorus]  
>Cause I want you,<br>And I feel you,  
>Crawling underneath my skin<br>Like a hunger,  
>Like a burning,<br>To find a place I've never been  
>Now I'm broken,<br>And I'm faded,  
>I'm half the man I thought I would be:<br>But you can have what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside,  
>Little by little,<br>No where to go,  
>But going out of my mind<br>In endless circles,  
>Running from my self until,<br>You gave me a reason for standing still_

_[Chorus]_

_It's falling faster,  
>Barely breathing,<br>Give me something,  
>To believe in<br>Tell me: It's not all in my head_

_Take what's left  
>Of this man<br>Make me whole  
>Once again<em>

_[Chorus]_

_I've been dying inside you see  
>I'm going out of my mind<br>Out of my mind  
>I'm just running in circles all the time<br>Will you take what's left  
>Will you take what's left<br>Will you take what's left of me?  
>Just running in circles in my mind<br>Will you take what's left  
>Will you take what's left<br>Will you take what's left of me?  
><em> 

Last to sing are the girls Vienna, Pam, Lehua and Michelle

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Pam: No matter what you say about love  
>I keep coming back for more<br>Keep my hand in the fire  
>Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for<em>

_Lehua: No matter what you say about life  
>I learn every time I bleed<br>That truth is a stranger  
>Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free<em>

_Vienna: To admit that I'm wrong  
>And then change my mind<br>Sorry but I have to move on  
>And leave you behind<em>

_[Chorus]  
>All: I can't waste time so give it a moment<br>I realize, nothing's broken  
>No need to worry 'bout everything I've done<br>Live every second like it was my last one  
>Don't look back at a new direction<br>I loved you once, needed protection  
>You're still a part of everything I do<br>You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
>I'll always have you, I'll always have you)<em>

_Michelle: I'm sick of playing all of these games  
>It's not about taking sides<br>When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
>It hurt enough to think that I could<em>

_Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
>And then change my mind<br>Sorry but I gotta be strong  
>And leave you behind<em>

_[Chorus]_

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
>I'll always have you)<em>

_[Bridge]  
>All: If I live every moment<br>Won't change any moment  
>Still a part of me and you<br>I will never regret you  
>Still the memory of you<br>Marks everything i do_

_[Chorus X2]_

_Just like a tattoo  
>I'll always have you<br>_

A/N thats God bless the USA, What's left of me by Nick Lachey, and Tattoo by Jordan Sparks. let me know if you guys want the other pack members to sing their songs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the unfallable demon...

Ryan wakes up and notices he is in his bed but he is un aware of how he got back to his room, but when he looked to his side he sees Shamus fast asleep on the ground in a sleeping bag, thinking that Shamus was the one he got up and ruffled Shamus' hair whispering the word 'thank you'. After Shamus wakes up they go about their day, Shamus returns home to get his board and helmet as they got back to the skatepark where they do their normal routine, Its 12 o clock and the two friends begin to get hungry, luckily a food cart comes by and Shamus goes towards it and asks for a hot dog.

Shamus gets handed his hotdog as Ryan just looks at the ground and kicks the dirt, Shamus looks at him and turns back to the vender and asks for another one. Shamus walks back to Ryan and slaps his head with the hotdog, Ryan looks up and sees Shamus with a second hotdog.

"Haha thanks Shamus" Ryan says taking hold of the hotdog and wolfing it down.

"No problem Ryan" Shamus says taking bites of his hotdog.

Ryan and Shamus are now sitting at the park resting before heading home as Shamus takes out his Who pod and speakers before playing one of his favorite songs

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<br>I haven't seen them in a while.  
>You've been good, busier than ever,<br>We small talk, work and the weather,  
>Your guard is up and I know why.<br>Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<br>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<em>

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
>Probably mindless dreaming,<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December...  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<br>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time.  
>All the time.<br>_  
>Shamus hits the last note before Ryan just stares at him blankly<p>

"Haha sorry Ryan I just like that song"

"yeah but you messed up on the last note" Ryan jokes punching Shamus in the arm

The sun begins to set but before they got to the street a car pulls up and 4 people come out wearing the same bandana as Jarvis used to wear.

"So you the ones that took out our friends huh" one of them says as they begin to chase them in the park, but luckily Ryan and Shamus are both very agile and easily avoid them until they get cornered near a fence.

"You are going to die" says one of them pulling out a blade but stops when he hears this

_I turn my back on the path of heaven  
>Together we go to this world's hell<br>Is the path you choose easy on your soul  
><em> 

"Just who are you?"

"I am the younger cousin of Ryan and the boyfriend of Shamus, The demon Hiro" Hiro says stepping up to them with his hands in his pocket.

"Ryan, Shamus, jump the fence and run, I will fight them off" Hiro says as they begin to Charge him, and he easily takes them out by using his palms and he smiles at them showing fangs.

"W..Whats wrong with your teeth?" one of them ask

"Like I said my name is the great demon Hiro, not a single enemy has ever been able to make me fall, and i been in more fights than all you combined and im only 15" Hiro says, Just then another car pulls up and 4 more guys come out with Shamus and Ryan with a gun to their heads.

"You got two choices, you die or they die"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, YOU HAVE ANGERED ME GREATLY, NOW I WILL SHOW MY DEMON SIDE, MY FALLEN COMRADES LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH" Hiro says as he grabs one of the guys and flings him to the ground stomping on his chest crushing it. As one of the guys lets go of Ryan he quickly kicks the guy holding Shamus in the nuts, as the guy lets go of Shamus they begin to run. The guy grabs a gun from his pocket and aims it at them, Hiro jumps in the way as the guy pulls the trigger, the bullet pierces his shoulder.

"Wow I haven't got shot since i was 9, it feels, somewhat good to get shot again...hehehehe LET ME HAVE IT ALL, I WILL NOT FALL TO ANY OF YOU WEAKLINGS" Hiro says as they begin to unload bullet after bullet into him. Finally when they are done he is still standing, confused they just leave as a who comes out from the Shadows watching, this who is bleeding from the head a little.

"Jerome? W...What did you do?" Hiro says

Jerome opens his shirt to show a bullet proof vest but one of the bullets punctured his lung.

"Brother...It hurts really bad, please swallow your pride and take me out of this agony"

"You did this for me didnt you?"

"Yes I did, I know how much you love Shamus Hiro so I did this for you, I knew my fate as soon as I made that decision...Did I make you proud?" Jerome asks.

"You did well, young brother, you deserve the title of being a warrior of the night"

"Brother play my favorite song before I sleep"

Hiro grabs his Who pod from his pocket and plugs the earphones into his ear before injecting something into his brother's arm. Jerome takes a few deep breaths before relaxing laying his brother on his lap Hiro begins to stroke his brother's hair, tears begin to fall from both Hiro and Jerome as Jerome closes his eyes Hiro rocks his brother in his arms

_I dreamed I was missing  
>You were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>'Cause no one else cared<em>

_After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>What am I leaving  
>When I'm done here?<em>

_So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<em>

_[Chorus]  
>When my time comes<br>Forget the wrong that I've done  
>Help me leave behind some<br>Reasons to be missed  
>And don't resent me<br>And when you're feeling empty  
>Keep me in your memory<br>Leave out all the rest  
>Leave out all the rest<em>

_Don't be afraid  
>I've taken my beating<br>I've shared what I've made  
>I'm strong on the surface<br>Not all the way through  
>I've never been perfect<br>But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<em>

_[Chorus]  
>When my time comes<br>Forget the wrong that I've done  
>Help me leave behind some<br>Reasons to be missed  
>Don't resent me<br>And when you're feeling empty  
>Keep me in your memory<br>Leave out all the rest  
>Leave out all the rest<em>

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are_

_[Chorus]  
>When my time comes<br>Forget the wrong that I've done  
>Help me leave behind some<br>Reasons to be missed  
>Don't resent me<br>And when you're feeling empty  
>Keep me in your memory<br>Leave out all the rest  
>Leave out all the rest<em>

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
>You've learned to hide so well<br>Pretending someone else can come  
>And save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are  
>I can't be who you are<br>_

Hiro closes his eyes as Hiro lays Jerome to the ground the rain begins to pour as Hiro, leans forward kissing his brother's forehead. I will fulfill your wish brother. I promise you

A/N how did you like this chapter. Super sad huh 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the vow between the lotus demon and the stone guardian

Shamus is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands Mana, Jojo and the rest of them are out planning "Hiro's" funeral, Cyrus comes in with a video that he found in their mailbox, Cyrus pops in the video as he sits next to Shamus who lays his head on Cyrus' lap his eyes still puffy from crying so much. Cyrus gently runs his hands through Shamus' hair trying to calm the crying who. On the video Shamus sees Hiro pacing back and forth,

"I gotta save him, I gotta save my boyfriend" Hiro says growling punching a hole through the table.

"Calm down brother I am sure he will be safe" A voice says off screen, the next sight causes Shamus and Cyrus to go wide eye, they see an almost exact copy of Hiro.

"Jerome, we gotta go now" Hiro says.

"It's to dangerous, we are used to fighting people who use chains, bats, pipes, almost everything you could think of except guns."

"Yeah but I love him" Hiro shouts.

"THEN THINK THIS THROUGH!, WHAT GOOD ARE YOU TO HIM DEAD HIRO" Jerome barks back.

"Whether you want me to or not I am going to go save my boyfriend" Hiro says as he grabs his jacket.

Jerome sneaks up behind Hiro and pinches a nerve on his neck causing him to go unconcious.

"Brother like I said, you are no good to him dead, so allow me to go and save them...in your place.

Jerome carries Hiro to the couch laying him down gently before kissing his brother on the forehead glaring at the camera.

"Fallen comrads lend you your strength"

Jerome then looks down at his brother

"Brother I vow to you that I will not let harm come to your boyfriend or our cousin, remember this demon has yet to been knocked down, I love you brother always" As Jerome lays a locket down on his brother's chest.


End file.
